


Just you and me

by Magal



Series: The Oil and Water Dreamland [4]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magal/pseuds/Magal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinhwa's promoting again, but what Eric really, really wants is to spend more alone time with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I did it again.
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't write in this series again but selyria had a point. We didn't know Dongwan's story yet!  
> So here it is! :D
> 
> ~~The truth is this couple is addicting and the Shinhwa news are affecting my brain.~~
> 
> Will probably be edited later. Sorry about the mistakes you will find. ^^'
> 
> Happy reading! ^o^

_January 2015._

Sitting at the table, Hyesung frowned with concentration as he carefully read the documents in his hands. 

According to them, his schedule was totally packed. 

No. To be precise, Shinhwa's schedule was totally packed for the next few days.

Hyesung looked up and squinted suspiciously at the man who was currently looking through his cupboards, hunting for something edible. 

“Eric?”  
“I'm so hungry. Why don't you have any decent food left?” Eric whined.  
“ _Mun Junghyuk_ ,” Hyesung said again, gritting his teeth.

Eric didn't answer this time and Hyesung just knew he was ignoring him on purpose. At Eric's feet, tongue sticking out and tail flailing, Gomdori was watching his whiny master with great expectation, yapping happily as he rummaged through the contents of the cupboards. 

The rapper didn't seem to find anything to his liking though.

“When did you last buy real food for god's sake?” He asked again.

Unfazed, Hyesung suppressed a snort, swearing affectionately at his boyfriend as the man automatically took out his phone and dialed one of their favorite delivery restaurants. 

The singer waited until he finished ordering a humongous amount of yummy but totally unhealthy food to lecture him. 

“Eric, vegetables _are_ real and decent food, you know.” 

Wrinkling up his nose, Eric protested. “But we worked so hard today, I can't eat just that. Neither can you.”

Hyesung sighed as Eric pouted cutely, too resigned to be annoyed. They had worked a lot but he was also currently following a strict diet for their comeback. Eric was dieting too, but clearly didn't mind bending the rules from time to time, and Hyesung knew there was no point in arguing with his pouty boyfriend. Resisting his puppy eyes was way harder than resisting food temptation. 

Moreover, his rebellious, growling stomach seemed to agree with the rapper. Hyesung tried to ignore it though. Propping his head up on one hand, he brandished accusingly in the other the papers that Eric had handed him over earlier. 

“What's this?” Hyesung asked, frowning a little. 

After a long day of dance rehearsals, Hyesung had come home, barely had time to freshen up and flop down on the couch to play video games for a few minutes when Eric had popped up on his doorstep, about half-an-hour ago, bringing Gomdori with him and these documents. 

The singer had been surprised, not expecting him to be back before a couple of hours. Eric had left the rehearsals earlier than him to go to a ShinCom business meeting, but the rapper had come home as soon as exciting news had been confirmed. 

“Our next schedule,” Eric said, beaming.  
“I see that. But why?”  
“What do you mean?”

Hyesung frowned even more at Eric's falsely innocent eyes, not falling for it. 

“You know what I mean. That's exactly the schedule you showed me a few days ago. Your personal schedule in Shanghai. So tell me, how did it become Shinhwa's at the last minute?”

Embarrassed, Eric rubbed his nape, his eyes turning guilty as he avoided his stare. The atmosphere became suddenly serious.

“Well. Shinhwa needs promotion. We'll make our comeback soon.”

Hyesung just kept staring at him. 

“Okay,” Eric admitted a few seconds later, sighing. “It felt a bit lonely to go there alone. But that was also a nice opportunity for us so I asked them to make it a Shinhwa's appearance. So what? It'll be fun!”

When Hyesung still remained silent, Eric turned his back to him, busying himself with preparing Gomdori's dinner, taking out the dog food supplies Hyesung kept in his cupboards for when Eric slept over, bringing his dog with him. 

“I missed the guys, I missed promoting all together... with you. Am I the only one who feels that way? Don't you want us to...”

He stopped talking when Hyesung's arms suddenly embraced his waist from the back, hugging him warmly. 

“I suppose it's too late to back down anyway? You agreed on ShinCom's behalf, didn't you?” He hesitated.

His inquiry didn't seem to appease Eric, judging by how tense the man in his arms was, and Hyesung couldn't help but smile a little when Eric didn't say anything, obviously sulking at his boyfriend's lack of enthusiasm. And people called _him_ sensitive. Hyesung inhaled and exhaled deeply, tightening his hold.

“I want to be with you too," he said softly, a little nervously. "But that doesn't mean I want you to act so selflessly for me, or even for Shinhwa. I can endure not seeing you for a couple of days if your personal activities require it, you know.”

It was moving, almost disturbing for the singer to see with how little concern Eric sacrificed himself, his own carrier, for his friends, for him. How could he not see that?

Eric seemed to relax a little but still complained childishly.

“That's what I'm saying here. You don't need me as much as I need you, obviously. "

Hyesung sighed with impatience, silently wondering who was the most insecure between the two of them. He squeezed his waist. “Idiot. We'll be seeing each other enough for the next few months. You'll be the first one to get tired of me.”

Eric turned around slowly, only breaking Hyesung's embrace to better take him into his arms. Surprised, Hyesung let him, grabbing the rapper's upper arms. They stared at each other.

“I'll never get tired of you,” Eric said seriously. “Never.”  
“Eric...”

Hyesung's next words were stuck in his throat as Eric leaned his head slightly, getting closer until his lips touched his, kissing him slowly and sweetly. Both men closed their eyes as their mouths and tongues softly moved against each other. Hyesung arms gently encircled Eric's neck and when their kiss ended, he hugged him tenderly. 

Next to them, Gomdori yapped and whined unhappily as his food remained momentarily out of reach. 

Eric shushed him and caressed the singer's back for a while, then started to kiss his jaw and neck. 

"By the way, as the bookings were made too late, it looks like we'll all have to share double bed rooms," he told him sweetly between kisses, his tone lighter. "So, it'll be just you and me once again."

He was surprised when Hyesung snorted. Leaning back, the singer gave Eric one peck on the cheek. Ignoring the rapper's interrogating look, Hyesung took Gomdori's plate and put it down on the floor, squatting down to pet the now happy, eating dog.

"No it won't. Too bad I promised Dongwan I would share the next hotel room with him for a change," Hyesung told him nonchalantly, smiling at the puppy.  
"What? What does that mean? Pilkyo-yah, answer me! Is Dongwan your boyfriend or am I? Yah!"

~~~

_A couple of days later, in a hotel room._

Hyesung sighed as he went out of the bathroom in his pyjamas, all clean and ready for bed. The bedroom was dim lighted but the singer didn't even need to open his eyes to go and crash into the inviting, cozy bed, not even noticing the dark, watchful eyes of the person lying in the other bed, staring at him.

Crawling pathetically under the quilt, Hyesung moaned in relief as his tired muscles instantly relaxed on the soft bed and he nuzzled the sweet pillow. He had nearly forgotten how exhausting promoting could be.

"What exactly are you doing over there?"

Opening an eye with effort, Hyesung didn't react immediately as a shocked, incredulous Eric stared at him from the other bed. 

"What?" Hyesung croaked.

Eric sat up, messing up the sheets. "Aren't we sleeping together?" He asked, suddenly worrying his lip. 

Hyesung stared back at him, blushing a little. Turning his back to him, he didn't answer and hid under the quilt, muttering a muffled but still very audible 'pervert'. Eric pouted.

"I had to fight Dongwan to win you back and that's all I get?" He complained pitifully. 

Indeed, the rapper had challenged Dongwan when Hyesung had fulfilled his promise to share his double bed room with the man. 

Hyesung rolled his eyes when Eric mumbled a "you're such a heartbreaker" under his breath and the singer pushed the quilt back, his eyes narrowing on Eric's pouty face. 

"Oh really? Do you want me to explain to Dongwan how Junjin helped you cheat at rock-paper-scissors so you could win?" 

Eric gulped. He had hoped Hyesung wouldn't have noticed that. 

"But Hyesungie..." He whined.

Hyesung rolled his eyes again as he reached for the switch, turning off the light. 

"You groped me enough for one day anyway," he grumbled.  
"Did not," Eric muttered. 

Except that he had, Hyesung thought, remembering the numerous times his boyfriend had touched him during the day, making him shy more than once in front of so many people. His cheeky boyfriend had even grabbed his bum once, waiting for him on purpose as they had exited the Chinese television set. Hell, he had even petted his hair way more than necessary during the little skit they had to do for the Chinese show. 

To be honest, Hyesung hadn't minded the public displays of affection for once. It had been such a long time since their last appearance together on a tv show, especially in a foreign country, that he had secretly needed the reassurance – not that he would admit that out loud. It had been... nice, in fact. 

Despite the darkness, Hyesung could feel his lover's intent eyes on him. Eric was still whining childishly in the other bed about his pure innocence in the previous matter, telling him it had been Junjin's evil idea. Hyesung didn't pay attention to the arguments of the culprit, but he gave in anyway, lifting the corner of his quilt. 

"Aish! I get it! Come here."

Eric screamed in victory and soon, Hyesung felt the mattress sink down a little as his lover slipped into the bed next to him. He sneaked under the quilt and snuggled against the singer, arms grabbing his waist greedily and hands wandering on his clothed body, caressing his back soothingly. Hyesung sighed in contentment, eyes closing. 

"I'm so tired. Maybe I'm getting too old for this," he wondered in a murmur after a moment. 

Eric chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips, whispering what sounded suspiciously like a "you're silly" between kisses. Then he was nuzzling his neck, moaning with pleasure as Hyesung returned the favor, massaging softly the rapper's back over his tee-shirt. They were tightly embraced, warm and cozy, and after a while, the singer raised his arm, his fingers picking and caressing tenderly a few straight strands of his lover's hair. 

"We have to get up early," he murmured against his forehead.

Eric merely hummed, agreeing with him. 

"Maybe we really should sleep in separate beds," Hyesung continued worriedly, eyes still closed. "What if someone barges in to wake us up?"

They weren't exactly alone on that trip. Their staff and the other members were barely meters away. 

"They wouldn't," Eric reassured him. "I didn't give the secret code of the room to anyone anyway. It's just you and me."  
"Just you and me, huh?"

Eric nodded again, smiling as he felt Hyesung's hand leave his hair to cup his jaw, his thumb stroking his skin. Soon, the singer's mouth was hovering over his face, peppering lazily his cheek and lips of tired but sweet kisses. 

~~~

_Later._

Four electronic beeps were followed by a soft 'click', and cracking the door open, someone entered the room. The intruder didn't turn on the light, holding his breath as he walked stealthily in, closing the door behind him. 

It was way too dark for the man to even see his own feet, and he took his time, walking carefully as he slowly stepped into the bedroom and drew his weapon.

Brandishing his marker pen in the dark, Dongwan scrunched up his face with determination.

He was there for revenge. A couple of hours ago, in their own bedroom, under torture that should never be described, he had forced Junjin to admit that he and Eric had cheated at rock-paper-scissors earlier on. Dongwan pouted. Now he was stuck with Junjin, the backstabber. That was totally unfair! Hyesung had promised to share a room with him! Not _Eric_. 

After spying on Eric when the leader had typed the four digit code of his and Hyesung's hotel room and having stolen his manager's marker pen, Dongwan had been ready to take his revenge and scribble embarrassing little drawings all over Eric's face during his sleep. He had even brought his phone with him to take some photos of it. His plan was perfect!

Suppressing a giggle, Dongwan walked with more confidence, but suddenly stumbled into one suitcase. Gasping, he fell head first on one bed, the mattress stifling the sound of his fall. After a few seconds, remaining still, he sighed in relief, noticing he had managed to keep the pen, but froze when he realized he had fallen flat on his face, on the bed. 

His free hand cautiously brushed the fabric of the quilt, looking for bumps. There were none. This bed was unmistakably unoccupied. 

Soft snoring could be heard though, and as he stood up, Dongwan looked for his phone. Covering a little the bright light of the screen with his hand, he scanned the room and gasped, nearly dropping his phone and marker pen in the process. 

Eric and Hyesung were both sleeping soundly in the other bed, closely cuddled up to each other. Arms around each other, Hyesung's head was resting on Eric chest, just under his chin. 

Were those two...?

Unable to move, Dongwan watched the sweet, cozy embrace of the two grown men for a moment, blushing in the dark, then gathering his thoughts, he came closer. After a few failed tries because of the lack of light and smothered swear words, he finally dared to use his phone's full light to take a good photo of the cute couple. 

Eric's head was turned the other way, but Dongwan freaked out when Hyesung frowned in his sleep, snuggling closer to Eric as he nuzzled his chest, unconsciously protecting himself from the annoying light that tried to pierce his eyelids in the middle of the night.

Panicking, Dongwan put down his phone, darkness returning, and as stealthily as he had entered the hotel room, he went out, finding himself once again in the illuminated, empty corridor. 

As he safely closed the door behind him, he released the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He started walking back to his own room, feeling flushed, heart beating wildly. 

Dongwan took out his phone and stared at the picture he had just successfully stolen, blushing. He had to admit it was a little disturbing to find his friends sleeping together like that, but they looked so cute together.

He chuckled. It looked like he wouldn't have to keep his longtime promise to set Hyesung up on a blind date after all.

Or maybe he should, he realized as an afterthought. A date with himself. Eric would be totally mad and Dongwan would have his sweet revenge.

Still looking dreamily at the photo, Dongwan smiled to himself as he entered his own room.

~~~

_The following morning, at the airport._

Their fans were already there when Hyesung and Eric went out of the cars, walking in the airport with their managers.

They had had a good night of sleep and the breakfast with everyone at the hotel restaurant had been joyful. Their appearance in Shanghai as Shinhwa had been quite a success, it seemed. Even Dongwan who had been pouting the previous evening, disappointed to not share a room with the main singer, had seemed oddly gleeful.

In fact, Hyesung could have sworn he had spent the entire meal staring at him, a sappy, happy smile on his lips, until Eric, visibly annoyed, had made him snap out of it, throwing little balls of bread at him, literally littering the table as the other members had childishly joined in the game. 

Thinking about it, that had been weird. But Dongwan had always been a little weird, to be fair. 

Hyesung and Eric were the first ones to leave China, the other members taking another flight later, so they had bid them goodbye at the end of their meal. 

Adjusting the dark mask on his face, Hyesung lowered his head as the fans started screaming, getting closer. The managers were keeping them at a certain distance, so he was surprised when a phone invaded his personal space, snapping photos of his masked face. 

At first, he looked down, trying to avoid the annoying paparazzi, but when none of the managers tried to push the impudent person away – his staff ignoring him blatantly even when he sent them a meaningful glare for them to do their job – Hyesung followed their amused eyes, finally noticing whose phone it was. 

Turning around, he saw Eric, right behind him, the rapper laughing goofily. Glaring at him, Hyesung grabbed his neck playfully, forcing him to lower his head. His punishment was close to a caress though as his hand ended up brushing Eric's hair, cupping his head affectionately.

Overexcited, the fans were screaming at the sweet scene and their managers were not helping him at all, staring at the scene with puzzlement. Blushing, Hyesung grumbled behind his mask and kept walking forward, ignoring his own amusement. Stupid Eric and his stupid jokes. 

Undeterred by his edgy attitude, Eric beamed and tried to grab his hand, only to have his own hand swatted. 

"Yah!" Hyesung protested loudly. 

Not giving up one bit, Eric laughed along with the fans and gently covered Hyesung's fingers which were nervously clamping the strap of his backpack. Hyesung flushed, suddenly shy as their public giggled at them. He had not choice but let him hold his hand, or stupid rumors about their supposed bad relationship would certainly start, and that wouldn't be good at all for Shinhwa. 

But really, didn't the rapper realize that they weren't alone and that these photos would be posted all over the internet?

He sneaked a timid glance in the direction of his grinning boyfriend. Nope, he didn't seem to mind at all. Hyesung smiled a little too behind his mask. 

A mere couple of hours later they were back in Korea. The Incheon airport was quieter than expected, with only a few fans waiting for them at a respectable distance. 

He didn't notice any snapshots as they went in the same car, but he let out a relieved sigh when Eric closed his door and the manager started the engine, quickly pulling out of the car park and heading towards Seoul and their home. The singer closed his eyes, relaxing.

He started though when Eric leaned towards him to whisper in his ear, his lips brushing it slightly but without any doubt intentionally. "Now it's just you and me."

Hyesung opened his eyes and straightened his back, moving away a little. "Not yet," he whispered back, scolding him with a little frown on his face. 

Eric only smiled, turning his head away. Hyesung glanced nervously at their oblivious manager in the driving mirror, then he looked at the road, lost in his thoughts. After a while though, Eric's hand had found his again on the seat and interlaced their fingers together. 

Hyesung looked at his boyfriend questioningly, but Eric wasn't even remotely looking in his direction, as if he wasn't paying any attention at all to him, even less currently holding his hand. 

Their manager couldn't see them, not even in the rear-view mirrors, but it was still kinda risky, as sweet as the gesture could be. Yet, Hyesung let him hold his hand, again. He even squeezed his fingers back, and as the singer looked through his own window, Eric's smile grew imperceptibly.

Less than an hour later, they were home, holding hands and kissing the other in a cozy atmosphere. 

Just the two of them. 

~The End~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to feelgyo, Angelly8a and shcjelfcassie from Asianfanfics who wanted to read Dongwan's revenge.  
> Wrote this in a day, didn't do anything I was supposed to do today but hell, who cares about real life when there's ricsyung? ^o^ 
> 
> Happy reading! ;D

Hyesung parked his car in front of the French restaurant. As soon as the engine was switched off, he picked up his phone again nervously, checking it for new messages. There was none. Eric was giving him the silent treatment, it seemed. 

He sighed, feeling miserable. Less than an hour ago, they'd had a heated argument – even if he couldn't even remember exactly what had set it off – and Eric had stormed out of his flat, mere minutes before Hyesung had to go to his blind date. 

Eric had said it had nothing to do with it, that he didn't have any problem with it, but Hyesung knew better. 

A couple of weeks earlier, the singer had joked during an interview that Dongwan hadn't kept his longtime promise to set him up on a blind date, and suddenly, just hours after they had come back from Shanghai, his friend had called him, telling him with much excitement how he had finally organized one for him. He had even booked a table at an expensive restaurant and everything! 

_It's all settled! Just tell them my name. You'll like that person, I guarantee it._

Hyesung knew he couldn't refuse to go. It would be too suspicious. He had to keep up appearances. Moreover, Dongwan would be disappointed. 

It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Just a quick dinner at a fancy restaurant, then Hyesung would tell Dongwan he wasn't interested in the girl and that would be it. Their secret would be safe. 

When Hyesung had sheepishly told Eric about it though, the rapper had been eerily silent, keeping his anxious thoughts to himself. 

Hyesung wasn't a fool. Even if his boyfriend didn't have anything to worry about – didn't he know that he was madly in love with him? –, he was still obviously jealous. 

Huffing in annoyance, Hyesung put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at the empty street, his eyes a little glassy as he remembered Eric's hurtful words. 

His boyfriend was such an idiot. 

More than his hurtful words, what he couldn't forget was Eric's hurt expression. 

With a heavy heart, Hyesung got out of the car and headed to the restaurant. The sooner it was over, the sooner he could go home and kiss that expression away. 

~~~

Hyesung stopped in front of the reception desk of the restaurant and a pretty female employee looked up, smiling.

"Good evening sir, what may I do for you?"  
"Good evening. I have a reservation under the name of Kim Dongwan."

The employee nodded, and after checking her list, she invited him to follow her. 

"This way please. It's the table for two in the corner."

The restaurant looked cozy and romantic with his warm and inviting colors, playing French songs as background music, and Hyesung was instantly nervous. When he looked up, his eyes searching for the table the employee was talking about, he stopped dead in his tracks with shock. 

"There must be some kind of mistake," he told her. 

Judging by the large shoulders of the person's back, short dark hair, the person seated at the table was a man. His date couldn't be a man, could it?

The woman seemed a little perplexed by his reaction. Then her face lit up in comprehension. 

"Oh, would you prefer another table? We have one next to the big window, it is really nice too."  
"No, I mean..." He stuttered uncomfortably. 

Averting his eyes, he looked for his words, his heart hammering against his chest. He had seen in her eyes that she knew who he was. The reservation had been made by a third party and he knew that it looked exactly like what it was. A blind date. 

Shin Hyesung having a blind date with a man. What if someone recognized him? What was Dongwan thinking? Why did he set him up with a guy in the first place? Did he know that he was...

"Hyesung! Over here!"

Hyesung looked up at his name, his eyes narrowing on the man who had turned around, revealing his grinning face. 

What the... it was Dongwan. 

Feeling a little dizzy but relieved, Hyesung followed the employee this time, and walked towards him. 

"You were expecting to see a girl, maybe?" Dongwan said, still grinning and wringling his eyebrows at him. 

Hyesung swore but he was smiling too. As Dongwan stood up, the singer punched his laughing friend's arm before engulfing him in a hug. When they finally released each other, Dongwan invited Hyesung to sit in the opposite seat. The employee gave them the menus and left.

Picking up his menu, Hyesung shook his head, still incredulous.

"You dork. I can't believe I fell for it."  
"Sorry," Dongwan apologized with a cheeky smile. "Actually, I didn't have anyone in mind for you my friend, but I was curious about how you would react."

Hyesung blushed. He looked at the menu.

"Do you want me to punch you again? Is this how you show your friendship?" He complained. 

Dongwan pouted childishly.

"But I kept my promise. This is a date. A friendly one. Aren't you happy to be with me? It's been a long time since we last hanged out, only the two of us. We're friends, aren't we? "

He mumbled something about the singer preferring to hang out with Eric, Junjin, Andy, Minwoo... anyone but him in fact. Didn't Hyesung say he preferred him over Eric though, on Shinhwa broadcast? Couldn't the singer prove it? 

Hyesung rolled his eyes in amusement and punched his arm again.

"Okay, I'll be your date for tonight."

All eyes were on them when Dongwan stood up and screamed 'Manseh!' in victory. Embarrassed, Hyesung hid his face. He couldn't help but grin though. 

~~~

Two hours later, they were finishing their chocolate dessert. The dinner had been exquisite, with delicious food and fine wine, and Hyesung was having a great time. He was a little tipsy, and as both men kept talking and talking animatedly, he barely noticed the buzzing sound that interrupted their conversation. 

Dongwan chose that moment to go to the toilet and Hyesung took out his phone. He had completely forgotten about it. He blinked in surprise when he saw six new messages and nine missed calls. All from Eric.

_'I'm at your flat. Where are you?'_

_'It's late. Are you still at the restaurant?'_

_'I want to talk to you.'_

_'Why aren't you picking up?'_

_'Are you mad at me? I'm sorry about earlier.'_

_'Why aren't you back yet? Are you all right?'_

Usually, Hyesung never lingered unnecessarily when he went to his blind dates. He showed up and stayed long enough for good measure, to please his mother who organized them, but not enough to worry Eric, even if there was no reason for him to doubt his faithfulness. Hyesung knew Eric felt insecure sometimes about their relationship and he didn't want to hurt him in any way. He didn't want him to think he was enjoying those blind dates. Because he never did, truthfully.

Tonight was different though. He was enjoying hanging out with Dongwan and there was nothing wrong with hanging out with a friend. 

And yes, now that he had some alcohol in his system and wasn't feeling so guilty, Hyesung was a little mad at Eric indeed. The rapper shouldn't have acted so childishly earlier. He shouldn't have said those hurtful words. 

Frowning at his phone, Hyesung typed back. 

_'Yes, I'm mad at you, and yes, I'm still at the restaurant. Don't wait for me.'_

The answer was almost immediate.

_'I want to talk to you. What's the address of the restaurant?'_

Hyesung glared at his phone. 

_'Don't bother to come here. We're going to a bar next. Go back to your flat.'_

He turned off his phone and put it back in his jacket with satisfaction, smiling as Dongwan came back.

~~~

_Two hours later._

The R&B music was loud and Dongwan had to lean in close to hear what his friend was telling him, slurring his words more and more. 

Hyesung was totally drunk now. He had been drinking without interruption since they had put a foot in the familiar bar and sat at the counter. Both men had removed their vests and were now wearing caps, comfortably chatting with each other like gossip girls. 

Up until now, they'd had a great time, having fun and laughing as they related old memories, but if Hyesung didn't stop drinking so much soon, Dongwan would be in big trouble. Hell, he was nervous just imagining what could happen if they ran accross Eric. He would have to explain himself and Hyesung's current state, and Eric would probably murder him on the spot. 

So, when he saw a tall and dark figure enter the bar, focused eyes scanning the room attentively, Dongwan swallowed with apprehension. Turning his back to the man, he pulled down the front of his cap and lowered his head, hopelessly praying that he wouldn't notice them. 

Next to him, Hyesung was completely oblivious to his distress, staring at his drink. 

"You know, I'm glad you were my date today," the singer suddenly piped up, putting an arm around Dongwan's shoulders. "Before going to the restaurant, I had an argument with someone and I wasn't feeling very good. But I feel so much better now."

He muttered something about idiotic, childish grown men to himself before drinking again, and Dongwan just knew who he was referring to. 

He could easily imagine what had happened. After all, he had organized the blind date to get his revenge on Eric, to make him jealous. He hadn't thought they could seriously argue because of it though. He hadn't thought about the potential backfire too. He gulped down nervously. 

"Oh, really?"  
"Yes! So much better I could hug you right now."  
"I... I don't think..." Dongwan stuttered.

Eric had probably noticed them by now. 

"No, in fact, I should kiss you right now! After all, you're my date tonight, right?" Hyesung teased him. 

He leaned in slowly, mouth exaggeratedly opened, and chuckled when Dongwan turned his head away at the last second, blushing. The latter spoke into his ear. 

"You shouldn't do that. There are people watching us."

Hyesung shrugged. Removing his arm from Dongwan's shoulder, he drank again. 

"What? Nobody cares! They know we're only joking around."

They were at one of their regular bars in the Gangnam district and everyone here was very well aware of the Shinhwa members' strange antics. 

Dongwan's back straightened at once when a hand suddenly fell on his shoulder, gripping it firmly. He turned around and looked at Eric, barely daring to breathe. 

Eric's hard stare softened substantially when he recognized him. 

"Dongwan?"  
"H-Hi Eric," he stammered. "We weren't expecting to see you. What are you doing here?"

Next to him Hyesung froze too. Recovering from his previous surprise, Eric answered, not without sending a glare in Hyesung's direction. 

"Well, I was supposed to meet a friend, but it looks like he ditched me for a date."

Hyesung still hadn't looked at him, stubbornly staring at his drink. He looked like he was seething though, as a deep frown appeared on his forehead.

After ordering a soft drink, Eric joined them, standing between the two men. He looked at them expectantly, his eyes lingering on Hyesung who was still ignoring him. 

"So, what are you two doing here?" He asked them lightly.  
"Oh, well, we were having dinner earlier," Dongwan said, the most innocently he could but still looking smug. "Then we thought about going here. It had been a while since we last hanged out together, just the two of us, hadn't it, Hyesungie?" He added sweetly, turning to the singer. 

Hyesung only nodded silently and drank some more. Eric looked shocked as the rapper finally grasped the sequence of events that had taken place that evening, and he glared at Dongwan when the man told him how great their 'date' at the restaurant had been. 

The atmosphere was electric and heavy after that, and Dongwan kept talking nervously for a while – silently praying for his dear life – to fill the uncomfortable silence. He was doing most of the conversation while Eric was trying to get the singer's attention and Hyesung was busy ignoring him back, until the singer suddenly stood up, slightly swaying on his feet. 

Eric grabbed his arm to steady him but Hyesung shook him off.

"I need to pee," he mumbled. 

He started walking towards the toilets, and Eric put down his drink on the counter.

"Me too," he told Dongwan. 

And Dongwan could only chuckle as Eric practically ran after Hyesung. He shook his head, smiling before taking another gulp from his drink. 

Those two fools.

~~~

Eric entered the small bathroom after Hyesung, and the singer turned around, glaring at the rapper when he heard him lock the door behind him.

"What are you doing?"  
"I need to talk to you," Eric said without looking at him as he checked the two toilet stalls. They were both empty.  
"Well, I don't want to talk to you right now," Hyesung said, seething with anger.

He tried to go in one of the stalls but Eric's arm encircled his waist while his free hand grabbed gently his hair, cupping the back of his head. Hyesung's cap fell on the floor. In a matter of seconds, Eric had him pinned against the wall, kissing him with desperate passion.

Hyesung's first instinct was to kiss him back and he did just that, until his drunk brain finally caught up, slowly sobering up. He pushed him back forcefully, breaking their kiss. He glared at him. 

"I'm still mad at you!"  
"I know," Eric said, nodding sheepishly.

Despite his words, he kissed him again, more sensually this time, and Hyesung didn't protest at first, letting their mouths and tongues move sweetly against each other. Eric's hands were roaming over his back and waist, and the singer was feeling warm all over... but he was still mad at the man, at least a little. He pushed him back after a minute, but more gently this time, allowing him to hover close to his body and face. Eric's hands were still on his waist. 

Hyesung avoided his eyes though. 

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked him again, muttering.  
"You told me you were going to a bar, so I guessed you'd go to one in the area," Eric answered simply.

They were silent for a short while. 

"There are lots of bars around here," Hyesung remarked. "How did you find me?"

Eric shrugged. He brushed back the singer's sleek hair, thumb stroking tenderly his burning cheek. 

"I've been driving around in Gangnam for the last two hours. I was bound to find you at some point." 

They didn't say anything more for a while. Eric kept caressing his cheek, until he cupped his face between both of his hands. He kissed his temple before leaning his forehead against his. Eric's eyes looked for his. 

"I'm sorry," he said gently. 

Hyesung didn't answer immediately, letting the new information and excuses sink in his brain. It was sweet, sort of, and he didn't really know how to react to it. 

He didn't look at him but didn't move either, huffing to hide his embarrassment. 

"It's all right, you shouldn't have looked for me," he mumbled shyly. "I was having a great time with Dongwan anyway." 

Eric chuckled a little. 

"I saw that," he agreed, kissing the tip of his nose.  
"I didn't miss you at all," Hyesung hiccuped.  
"Obviously," Eric agreed again, kissing his cheek.  
"You totally ruined our date," the singer said again, more loudly. 

Leaning back, Eric tutted with annoyance at these words. 

"Aish! Don't overdo it. I get it, I won't do it again!"

Hyesung finally looked at him, muttering drunkenly something about idiotic boyfriends. They gazed at each other, Eric looking hopeful and smiling timidly, and this time, the singer kissed him first, slowly and softly, forgiving the foolish man for good. Eric responded eagerly, taking him in his arms with possessiveness. 

The singer leaned back after a few seconds though. He searched his eyes. 

"Were you really jealous?" He wondered.  
"Of Dongwan? No, of course not." Eric scoffed unconvincingly, looking offended.  
"I didn't mean about him specifically," Hyesung precised.

He didn't say it aloud, but it was clear that Eric had thought he was with a girl all this time. The rapper avoided his eyes. 

"A little," he admitted. 

Putting his arms around his neck, Hyesung studied his defeated face. He heaved a sigh, his breath tickling Eric's lips.

"Well, in any case, you don't have to be," he told him seriously.  
"I know."  
"Because that's totally silly," he insisted before kissing the corner of his mouth.  
"Well, not totally," Eric protested with a pout. "On that note, don't try to kiss Dongwan in front of me ever again," he warned him seriously, frowning. "Or I might end up killing him and Shinhwa will only have five members left."  
"That'd be very inconvenient indeed," Hyesung chuckled, then he sighed. "I'm only yours," he barely whispered. 

Eric smiled at those words and leaned forward again to gently bite the singer's lower lip.

"Yep, you're mine," he agreed, holding him tighter.

Hyesung trembled a little in his arms at those possessive words, and feeling dizzy as Eric murmured a few words of love against his mouth, he closed his eyes.

Tightly embraced, they kissed again, long and sweet, not caring as someone knocked at the door several times, obviously puzzled to find it locked. 

~~~ 

A few meters away from there, icy shivers suddenly ran down Dongwan's spine as he looked at the bathroom door – in front of which a confused man was standing, desperately trying to open it – and frowning, he put on his jacket and looked around him, unsure. 

It was certainly a draft, wasn't it?

~~~

_One hour later._

Being the sole sober one among them, Eric had given Dongwan a lift.

Now in front of his home, Dongwan beamed as he waved his friends good bye. Eric waved back with a smile but Hyesung was already passed out in the passenger seat, head leaning on the seatbelt.

Eric's car turned back in the alley, soon disappearing of his sight as it reached the corner, turning left, and Dongwan sighed with contentment. 

He'd had a great night, despite all the suspicious, scary looks Eric had sent his way. 

It had been even greater when he had seen his friends return from the bathroom, walking close to each other with big smiles on their faces, the couple having obviously made up.

Dongwan smiled a little more, stretching under the sky as he turned around and headed home. 

Revenge was sweet, but the happiness of his friends was sweeter. 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, in case anyone wonders, according to wikipedia, you can't smoke anymore in bars, restaurants and other public places in Korea since July 2013, yay! That's why the guys aren't smoking here. 
> 
> I know it's just a detail but I'm aware they all smoke like chimneys (which is kind of annoying, especially for singers, but well...), and I'm not trying to ignore it here, I'm just sticking to the law. ;D


End file.
